


First Choice

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (in the sexy way), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Bottom Gavin, Bottom Gavin Reed, Choking, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a dumbass, Gavin gets back together with an ex, Gavin’s ex is an asshole, Getting Together, Includes Art, Jealous Nines, Love Confessions, M/M, Nines is just sad, RK900 is called Nines, Smut, Tina is done with Gavin’s bullshit, Top Nines, Top RK900, but Nines is in love with Gavin, i just loved the idea so I stole it, pining Nines, soft nines, zenvin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Nines sighed and gave in, squeezing Gavin’s hand. “I’ve admitted to myself that I like you.”Gavin laughed. “Oh really?” His voice was loaded with sarcasm. “And it wasn’t the fact that you added me to your zen garden and we regularly hold hands, kiss and cuddle?”Nines shook his head. “No, he’s- going on a date with an ex. An ex who is just using him as a rebound.” Nines knew that this Gavin already knew all this, he was inside Nines’ head after all. But he appreciated being offered the opportunity to talk about it. Even if he didn’t really want to talk about it.“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, terminator?”“Nothing,” Nines replied.Gavin gaped at him. “Why the phck not,” he asked, incredulous.Nines sighed, a recurring theme of the last twenty-four hours. “Because he’s not mine. I can’t tell him what to do.”Gavin sighed exasperatedly. “You know what I think?”“Hm?”“I think you’re just too chickenshit to tell him how you feel.” The accusation wasn’t gentle in the slightest.(I stole Zenvin but this is not DE fic!)Now with ART from Peach!!
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 26
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m just going to preface this by saying that this is NOT DETROIT EVOLUTION FIC! I love that movie with my heart and soul but this definitely doesn’t take place in that universe. Nines definitely isn’t asexual in this so please don’t expect that.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!

Alright. As much as he was reluctant to admit it, Nines had a problem. A very big- well, average height- problem, commonly referred to as ‘Gavin Reed’. Unfortunately for Nines, the problem was not easily solvable. At least not in any way he could predict would go well. It’d be significantly easier if his problem was just the man’s bad attitude. As it was, the problem was that Nines had grown  _ fond  _ of his attitude. Fond of the man in general. 

As a rule, fondness for one’s work partner was not, in and of itself, a problem. Fondness leads to familiarity, and familiarity leads to friendship. Having a positive working relationship with your coworkers was integral to a well developed, healthy, and effective partnership. So no,  _ fondness _ was not a bad thing. 

Herein lies the problem: Nines had not merely “grown fond” of his irritable detective, hadn’t just become his friend, no.  _ No _ , Nines had done what was, apart from physical violence, the  _ worst  _ possible option regarding one’s work partner. 

He had, as humans typically said, “gone and caught  _ feelings _ ”. 

Nines had done his best to ignore it. The rapid fire acceleration of the rate of his thirium pump when they were in close proximity, the increasingly frequent blue flush to his cheeks at the man’s (often times  _ lewd _ ) teasing, the way the breath he didn’t need would catch in his throat when Gavin looked at him with his crooked grin, or winked with both eyes. It had been easy, at least that’s what he told himself, to ignore the numerous pre-constructions of bending the man over the table, pinning him to the wall, of dropping to his knees before him. And that was at least true. Lust was easy to ignore. 

His other pre-constructions however were far more… domestic. Holding hands and watching a movie, leaning on each other for comfort, wrapping his arms around the detective’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. Lacing their fingers together and pressing kisses to his knuckles. Kissing him sweetly in Gavin’s kitchen, covered in soap bubbles from washing the dishes. Tracing a fingertip over the scar on his nose before leaning down to kiss it softly. Tracing and mapping out every scar, kissing each one individually. The domesticity was what  _ really  _ scared him. 

It was normal to fantasize about one’s partner in an erotic way, at least when they were as attractive as Gavin Reed. It was much less normal to fantasize about merely  _ holding their hand _ , bringing them gifts just to see them smile, and running your hands through their hair until they fell asleep in your lap. 

These pre-constructions, both domestic and sappy and erotic and sexy, haunted not only Nines’ waking moments, but his hours spent in stasis as well. 

It was fine, however. He was fine. He could ignore it. It wasn’t a problem. 

And up until today he had genuinely convinced himself that the complete and utter lie that was that statement was true. 

The day had started off normal. They came into work. They worked on their case, a triple homicide with suspected android involvement. They bickered and bantered. Nines ignored the software errors caused by Gavin’s smile. 

It was a normal day. Nines was fiddling with a cheap pen, idly twirling it over, around, and under his fingers when Tina walked over. Their shift was almost over and she leaned on Gavin’s desk with a grin. “Hey, Gav,” she said. “Wanna go out for drinks tonight? That karaoke bar you pretend you don’t love is having a special on Jell-O shots.” 

Gavin chuckled, the sound sending a warm trill down Nines’ spine. “Not tonight, T. I’ve got a date.”

Nines froze at his desk, LED going yellow. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to him at the moment, giving him time to compose himself and force his LED back to blue, and he resumed his pen twirling with more fervor. 

“Oh?” Tina grinned. “With who?”

“Everett,” Gavin responded. 

Tina made a face of disgust. “Really? Your ex?  _ Everett _ , Everett? As in, the Everett who cheated on you then dumped you for the dude he cheated on you with?  _ That  _ Everett?”

Gavin scowled and, behind his screen, so did Nines, LED going back to yellow after briefly shifting to red. “Yeah. That Everett. Him and Benny just broke up though. He texted me and said he needed someone to take his mind off it.” He shrugged. “And I mean, he’s a decent enough lay, so what’s the harm?”

_ ‘So you’re a rebound to him.’  _ Nines thought as his LED went red and he broke the pen in half between his fingers with a loud  _ ‘Snap!’ _ , staining them with red ink. 

Tina looked over at him in surprise. “Nines? You good,” she asked. 

Nines nodded. “Yes, Officer Chen. I’m fine. I was recalibrating with the pen. I miscalculated and accidentally broke it.” He said, unable to turn his LED off of red. 

Tina raised an eyebrow and Nines could  _ tell  _ she saw right through that. She’d been onto him since this…  _ infatuation  _ (he refused to call it a crush, and didn’t even acknowledge the fact that the word ‘love’ existed) started. Nines felt his face flush blue. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to clean myself off.” He said, standing up and tossing the pen in the small trash can by their desks before heading to the bathroom. 

Which led him to where he is now. Staring at his reflection in the mirror as he finally acknowledged the ugly truth. “I’m in deep,” he whispered aloud, turning on the sink and starting to scrub off the ink with more force than was strictly necessary. 

He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror, shoulders slumping. He didn’t want Gavin to go. Not on a date with someone who was only using him. “I like him,” he said out loud. The words, **[** **_I probably love him_ ]** _ ,  _ appeared in his HUD in bold white letters. 

He closed his eyes, but the words didn’t go away. He growled slightly before giving up. It wasn’t like it was inaccurate. “I’ve got it bad,” he corrected. 

He finished washing the ink off of his fingers in contemplative silence. Then he headed back out to his and Gavin’s conjoined desks. Gavin was packing up his stuff when he got there, there were only three minutes left in their shift. 

Nines swallowed and put on his mask. The one he used when they had first been partnered. His cold and unfeeling demeanor. “Have fun on your date,” he said. It sounded almost completely devoid of emotion, carefully neutral, which made it come off as cold and stilted. 

Gavin looked up at him with a frown. He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms with a chuckle. “Wow, Nines. Tone down the enthusiasm. You’re  _ clearly _ more excited about this than I am.” He said, voice  _ dripping  _ with sarcasm. 

Nines sighed. “My apologies. I suppose I’m just... stressed from the case,” he lied. 

Gavin’s expression shifted to one of understanding rather than judgement and he shrugged. “That’s fair,” he said. “Hey.” He reached up and put a hand on Nines’ back. “Maybe you just need to try my method and get laid. It’s a great way to blow off steam.”

The suggestion stung a little. Nines knew, the in character thing for him to say would be a teasing phrase along the lines of ‘ _ are you offering? _ ’ Playful banter. Their thing. He knew this. But he didn’t. Instead he stiffened under the touch. “I highly doubt sleeping with a  _ stranger  _ will lower my stress levels,” he said, the words coming out harsher than intended. 

Gavin put his hands up in peace and backed away slightly. “No need to get your wires in a twist. It was just a suggestion.”

Nines sighed once again. “I know. I apologize for snapping.” He forced a smile that he hoped Gavin couldn’t see through and said, “Have a nice night, Gavin.” 

Gavin chuckled, but it wasn’t a happy sound, more of a bitter one. “Yeah. Thanks. I almost wish you’d wished me luck instead.” He sighed. “I’m gonna need it to deal with this shitshow.”

And that was the part where Nines could have spoken up. Told Gavin not to go, not when he was so unenthused to go anyway. Not when he didn’t really  _ mean  _ anything to this man. But when it came down to it, Nines didn’t have the right to tell Gavin what to do. And, honestly? He was scared. And stubborn. So he forced a smile and a pleasant tone of voice when he said, “Good luck then, Gavin.”

Gavin grinned at him and Nines’ thirium pump skipped a beat. “Thanks, Tin Can. See you tomorrow.” And like that, he was gone. 

Nines headed home with a pit in his stomach and an uncomfortable weight on his chest. When he got there he headed immediately to the terrarium, taking William Snakespeare, his large ball python, out of his enclosure. 

“Oh William,” Nines said, holding the snake up to look him in the eyes. “I am, as Gavin would say,  _ fucked. _ ” He sighed and raised the yellow python up to his shoulders, where he laid comfortably, the weight familiar and soothing. 

He walked over to his bedroom and laid down before regaling his issue to William. He was a good listener after all. 

In all honesty, Nines was putting off going into stasis for as long as he reasonably could. Because he knew as soon as he entered, Gavin would be waiting for him there. And it’d hurt. Because it wasn’t real. He couldn’t really have that.

He did everything he could, but he couldn’t put it off forever. And eventually he gave up and went into stasis. 

When he opened his eyes he was in his Zen Garden. And there was Gavin, who smiled at him and held out his hand for Nines to take. “What took you so long, Tin Can?” he asked. 

Nines smiled and took Gavin’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Nothing you need to worry about, Gavin.”

Gavin groaned. “That’s bullshit and we both know it.” He raised an eyebrow and sent Nines a  _ look  _ that Nines couldn’t say no to. “What’s really wrong?”

Nines sighed and gave in, squeezing Gavin’s hand. “I’ve admitted to myself that I like you.”

Gavin laughed. “Oh _ really _ ?” His voice was loaded with sarcasm. “And it  _ wasn’t  _ the fact that you added me to your zen garden and we regularly hold hands, kiss and cuddle?” 

Nines shook his head. “No, he’s- going on a date with an ex. An ex who is just using him as a rebound.” Nines knew that this Gavin already knew all this, he was inside Nines’ head after all. But he appreciated being offered the opportunity to talk about it. Even if he didn’t really want to talk about it.

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, terminator?”

“Nothing,” Nines replied. 

Gavin gaped at him. “Why the phck not,” he asked, incredulous. 

Nines sighed, a recurring theme of the last twenty-four hours. “Because he’s not  _ mine.  _ I can’t tell him what to do.”

“But he could be,” Gavin pointed out. “All you have to do is say something.”

Nines scoffed. “Statistically speaking, that route doesn’t end well.” 

Gavin sighed exasperatedly. “You know what I think?”

“Hm?”

“I think you’re just too chickenshit to tell him how you feel.” The accusation wasn’t gentle in the slightest. 

Nines wanted to get angry. But he wasn’t wrong. He sighed, hopefully for the last time that night, shoulders slumping. “Perhaps.” He conceded. “Can we please not talk about this?”

Gavin nodded and squeezed Nines’ hand. “Yeah. Yeah, Nines.” 

The two of them spent the rest of Nines’ 6 hour stasis walking aimlessly through the zen garden, hand in hand. 

When Nines came out of stasis it hurt. It hurt so much. It always hurt afterwards. Because he couldn’t have that. That calm tranquillity with Gavin wasn’t his reality. 

Yes, it hurt. But the hurt didn’t prepare him for what happened later that morning. 

  
  


That morning, Gavin strutted into work  _ covered  _ in hickeys, and he was wearing them like a badge of honor. 

And with that, Nines’ hope  _ shattered.   
_

“I take it the date went well?” Tina teased, with a hint of disappointment in her tone. At least he wasn’t the only one.

Gavin shrugged. “It was alright I guess. The date was nothing special but the sex was pretty ok.” He said. “I’m not limping though, so it definitely wasn’t as good as it could’ve been.”

Tina made a face of disgust while Nines effectively blue-screened. “I did  _ not  _ need to know that,” she said. 

Gavin laughed. “I know. That’s why I said it.”

Tina flipped him off. “Going on that date was a dumbass decision, Gavin.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, it really is,” he agreed. 

_ Is.  _ Nines picked up on the word very quickly.  _ Was he going to do it again?  _

Tina, bless her, didn’t miss it either. “ _ Is? _ Gavin, I swear to god. Please tell me you’re not gonna do it again.

Gavin grinned at her and Nines’ heart sunk to his stomach. “You know me, T. I’m not exactly known for making good decisions.” He said with a chuckle. “We’re going out again on Wednesday.”

Nines felt like he’d been punched in the throat. He couldn’t keep watching this. Nines turned away and looked back at his screen, keeping his expression carefully neutral. 

“Goddamnit, Gavin.” Tina said with a groan. “Why are you so stupid? You’re a  _ detective!  _ You’re supposed to be smart!”

Gavin shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a slut. And the sex is good.”

Nines scowled.  _ I could do better,  _ he thought. Then he cleared his throat. “Detective, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get started. This case isn’t going to solve itself.” 

Gavin frowns. “Hear that, T? Nines is disappointed in my life choices too. I’ve been demoted to ‘Detective’.”

Nines frowned. “I’m not disappointed,” he lied. “I just think we should get to work.”

Gavin sent him a look that said he  _ knew  _ that was bullshit, but he let it go. “Alright, jeez.” 

* * *

To Tina’s dismay and Nines’ despair, Gavin and Everett get back together a week later. 

_ ‘It’s none of my business,’  _ Nines tells himself. 

And he believes that. And he’s doing his best to stay out of it but- but Gavin doesn’t look… happy. 

Sure, he comes in to work sprouting fresh hickeys every few days, and displays them proudly. But it just doesn’t look like his heart’s in it. 

When asked about Everett by Tina, Gavin will chuckle and say something along the lines of: “It’s going as good as it can be, considering.” 

_ ‘Considering what?’ _ Nines wonders to himself.  _ ‘Considering the fact that you’re a rebound to him? Considering you clearly aren’t all that into him? Considering the sex is the only part of the relationship you look forward to, and even that’s not as good as it could be?’ _ On days he’s feeling particularly brave, Nines allows himself to ask whether or not Gavin actually  _ loves  _ Everett. None of the signs point to ‘yes’. But why else would he be staying if he didn’t? 

Nines wishes he understood. He wishes he was brave enough to have said something sooner, wishes he was brave enough to say something  _ now _ . But he’s not. He’s a coward when it comes to Gavin. And he hates that about himself. 

Some days he catches Gavin staring at him. Gavin always looks away quickly when he’s been caught, but his heart rate elevates and his cheeks turn red. Signs of attraction. But for Nines, it’s not enough for Gavin to just be  _ attracted  _ to him. Not when he wants Gavin’s love, not just his body. 

Besides, it’s clearly not a strong attraction. At least not strong enough for Gavin to want to do anything about it. Gavin has never been shy when it comes to attraction. He chases what he wants, goes after it with ruthless intensity, the same kind of focused ambition he puts to work. If Gavin  _ really  _ wants him, he’d have done something already. 

Nines would’ve kept to himself. That was the plan. Until one day, Gavin gets stood up. 

They were supposed to meet at the DPD and then go out on some date. But Everett had cancelled and, judging by the look on Gavin’s face, he’d been unsurprised. He just sighs and puts his phone away before heading upstairs to the roof. 

And Nines? Nines finally breaks and follows him outside. 

The sun is just beginning to set, and it makes a beautiful sight, the silhouette of the buildings against the backdrop of an orange and purple sky. 

Gavin is leaning against the railing, an unlit cigarette dangling from between his fingertips. He hears the door close behind Nines and sighs. But he doesn’t say anything, he just puts the cigarette away and keeps looking at the sunset. 

Nines approaches cautiously and moves to stand beside Gavin. “Gavin,” he begins, “may I ask you a personal question?”

Gavin chuckles lowly, the sound not one of mirth, but of defeat. “Sure.”

Nines hesitates for a moment. “Gavin are you… happy? With him?” 

Gavin lets out a heavy sigh and shrugs. “Honestly? Not really. He’s an asshole, and a cheater. He’ll probably cheat again. That’s probably why he stood me up today.” He says. He runs a hand through his hair with another sigh. “But at this point I’ll take what I can get.”

Nines is taken aback. ‘ _ Take what I can get’ _ ? “I- I don’t understand,” he says. “If you’re unhappy with him, why don’t you leave?” A thought occurs to him then, one that makes his blood run cold. “Gavin is he abusing you?”

Gavin’s head whips up and turns to look at him. “What? No! No, I’m fine. He- he’s an asshole, but he wouldn’t physically hurt me. He never has.”

Nines frowns. “Then why don’t you just leave?” he repeats. “If you’re unhappy, why do you stay?”

Gavin shrugs. “Cause I’m lonely, I guess.” There’s a brief pauce. “ _ Fuck _ , Nines I dunno.” He runs a hand through his hair again, body language tense. “I just- he’s the best I can get.”

The words are blatantly untrue. “You deserve better,” Nines says, fists clenching behind his back. 

Gavin scoffs bitterly. “ _ Please _ . You can’t honestly believe that, can you? In case it slipped your mind, I’m an asshole. And it’s not like I have guys lining up to ‘treat me right’ and shit.” 

“I- Gavin, of  _ course  _ I believe that,” He says earnestly. “Gavin, you- you’re worth so much more than him. You deserve to be treated as such. You’re just a rebound to him.”

Gavin scowls then, his demeanor turning hostile as he tenses up. He turns around and leans his side against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Nines. “And why the fuck do you care? Why are you suddenly so invested in my love life? You didn’t make a  _ peep  _ earlier. If you’re so adamant I  _ ‘deserve better’ _ why not pipe up when Tina was tryna talk me out of it?” The question is spat out, scathing, but at least Nines knew it would be. 

He sighs in defeat. “Because when it comes down to it, I don’t have the right to tell you what to do,” he explains softly. 

Gavin sneers at him. “Damn right,” he says. And then he turns to leave and, ‘ _ no _ ,  _ no it can’t end like this,’ _ Nines reaches his hand out quickly and catches Gavin by the wrist before he can walk away. 

“However, I-“ he starts. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to steel his nerves. Then he opens them and looks Gavin dead in the eyes. “Gavin, I can’t stand to see you unhappy.” The admission is quiet. 

Gavin freezes and Nines realizes he’s lost this fight, so he lets go. But Gavin doesn’t leave, he doesn’t walk away. In fact, he walks closer. “What do you mean?” he asks, voice hoarse. 

Nines sighs. “Gavin, you- you are worth  _ more  _ than just a second thought. You deserve to be the first option,” he says, shaking his head and looking away, “not the next best thing.” 

Gavin’s eyes widen and Nines can practically  _ see  _ the gears turning in his head. He takes another step closer to Nines. “What are you trying to say, tin can?”

Nines hesitates for a moment. But he’s already come this far, he’s not running away now. “What I’m trying to say is,” he starts. “Gavin, you’ll never be his first option.” He stops, the words stuck in his throat. He needs to say them but he doesn’t know  _ how.  _

Gavin, being the brilliant man that he is, doesn’t miss his dilemma. “But…?” he prompts. 

And that’s all it takes, Nines looking over at him. “You’ll never be his first choice. But Gavin, you’ll  _ always _ be mine.” He says softly, not breaking eye contact despite how much he wants to. He needs Gavin to know that this is genuine. 

Gavin’s whole demeanor shifts from wary to relieved; his shoulders slump and he walks closer to Nines before leaning his head against Nines’ chest and raising a fist to Nines’ shoulder, half heartedly hitting it. “I- do you really mean that?” He asks hoarsely, voice thick with emotion. 

Nines reaches a hand down and tilts Gavin’s head up by his chin, gently guiding him to look at him. “Of course I do, Gavin,” he murmurs. 

And Gavin stares at him for a moment, all wide eyes and blossoming hope. And then he laughs and surges up on his toes to kiss him. 

Nines immediately kisses back, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist and threading his fingers through his hair. The kiss is soft, sweet and loving, yet desperate and needy too. 

It’s ‘ _ I’ve always wanted to do this _ ’ and ‘ _ I’ve waited for so long _ ’. The kiss is ‘ _ please don’t ever let me go’ _ and ‘ _ I promise I’ll treat you better’ _ . It’s nothing like either of them expected while simultaneously being everything they need. 

And when they finally pull apart, Gavin gasping for air, Nines can’t help but smile down at him and murmur, “Gavin, I love you.”

Gavin tenses for a split second before he relaxes against Nines with a chuckle. “Yeah,” he says, voice rough. “Yeah Nines, I love you too.” 

If their next kiss is a little wet from happy tears well, that’s nobody’s business but their own. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, and it quickly turns hungry. Soon Nines has Gavin pinned to the wall and Gavin is groaning into Nines’ mouth. Gavin’s hands are fisted into Nines’ jacket and Nines feels want and heat coil up low in his body. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Gavin says breathlessly, pushing Nines slightly away. 

Nines stops immediately, and watches Gavin pant for air. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Gavin says with a shake of his head. “I just- not here,” he says. 

Nines lets out a sigh of relief. “Alright. I was worried I’d messed up,” he admits. 

Gavin chuckles. “You? No way. Baby, you have  _ no  _ idea what you do to me.”

Nines raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” He grins, breaking up his words as his voice turns teasing. “Care to enlighten me?”

Gavin grins at him. “I’ll tell you on the way.” 

Nines nods. “Alright. Your place or mine?”

“Mine.” Gavin says. “I- the cats miss you,” he admits, looking sheepish and, frankly,  _ adorable _ . 

“I’ve missed them too,” Nines says, taking Gavin’s hand and squeezing it. “Let’s go then.” He leads Gavin back inside and down to the parking lot. 

When they get to the car, Nines wishes it was self-driving so he could keep kissing Gavin. But there’s time for that later. He has all the time in the world. Finally, he can have everything he thought he’d never get to have. He can hold Gavin’s hand. He can kiss him. He can sleep next to him at night, and hold him close when either of them are upset. He can just  _ be  _ with Gavin. 

They get in the car and Gavin starts driving them to his apartment. “Well?” Nines asks, “How exactly do I drive you crazy, Gavin?” 

Gavin swallows and briefly looks over at Nines to shoot him a grin. “I think of you all the time,” he begins, and Nines smirks. 

“Is that so?” he purrs, getting a nod from Gavin. “Do you touch yourself thinking of me?” He hopes so, he’s thought about it before, preconstructed Gavin touching himself with Nines’ name on his lips. 

Gavin nods quickly. “ _ Yes. _ ” His voice is desperate as he speaks.. “I do. I- I imagined it was you. Every time.”

Nines feels want coil low and hot in his wires. “That’s a pity,” he says. 

“Huh?” Gavin’s voice is confused, and Nines just resists chuckling. 

“You should know that I’ll do  _ much  _ better than he ever could,” he promises lowly. “You complained to Tina about still being able to walk afterwards. I  _ guarantee  _ you I’ll wreck you so good, you’ll be limping for several days afterwards,” he purrs. “Just wait, baby. You don’t need to pretend anymore. You have me now. And I’m not going to leave.” He knows this. And he’s  _ so  _ excited. He knows he’s flushing blue just  _ thinking  _ about being able to wreck Gavin. 

Gavin lets out a ragged breath. “Jesus  _ Christ, _ ” he curses. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asks shakily.

“Why can’t it be both?” 

Gavin lets out a quiet whimper. “ _ Fuck,  _ okay,” his words are quiet. “Shit, I’m driving right now, good god.” 

Nines smirks, and he can feel how hard he is, it almost hurts, but it’s not unpleasant. “I’m just warning you.”

“That’s not a warning. That’s called being a tease,” Gavin accuses. 

Nines shrugs with a feral grin. “Maybe so.”

Gavin groans. “I hate you.”

“Shut up, you know you love me,” Nines responds. 

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I do.” 

The rest of the drive is filled by flirty banter and Gavin’ whimpers.   


As soon as Gavin parks the car in the parking lot Nines is unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over the center console to kiss him again. He reaches his hand out and tangles his fingers in his hair, tugging back so Gavin’s neck is bared to him. He quickly starts pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the column of his throat. He wants to cover any traces of Everett with his own marks. He wants to own Gavin and be owned in return.

Gavin whines, and Nines is getting addicted to that noise. “Nines, Nines, baby-“ he protests. “Baby we’re  _ almost  _ there. Just wait for two minutes.” 

Nines pouts but pulls away. “Fine.”

Gavin smiles and pats Nines’ hand. Then he unbuckles his seatbelt with fumbling fingers and gets out quickly, impatient. 

Nines takes Gavin’s hand as they power walk to the building. When they get to the elevator Nines squeezes his hand. 

The elevator door opens and Nines shoves Gavin inside, following behind him. He closes the door then pins Gavin to the wall and kisses him again. He’s pressing up against Gavin nearly everywhere, and every point of contact burns hot like a brand on his body. 

Gavin moans against Nines’ mouth as he deepens the kiss. He slides a leg between Gavin’s own and grins at the hardness he feels there. “Someone’s excited.” He teases. 

“Fuck off,” Gavin mutters halfheartedly, panting for breath. “Of course I am, Jesus.” He jumps and lets out a squeak when Nines’ hand trails down to his ass and squeezes. 

Nines grins and pulls away as the elevator doors open. “Let’s go,” he says, grabbing Gavin’s hand and leading him to his apartment. 

Gavin fumbles with the keys until he finally gets the door unlocked. He opens it and ushers Nines inside. 

Nines follows him inside. He fully intends on just pinning Gavin to the wall, but the cats meowing insistently at him and winding around his ankles change that plan. He can’t bring himself to be irritated though. He did miss Gavin’s cats. 

Gavin laughs. “Told you they missed you.”

Nines kneels down on the ground and reaches a hand out to pet Frumpkin. The bengal cat purrs and butts his head against Nines’ palm. Nines smiles and scratches under his ears. Pita meows loudly at him. “Alright, you get love too. Come here,” he says. The cat does so, and Nines pets him as well. 

Gavin leans against the kitchen counter, watching with a soft smile. Nines looks up and feels his thirium pump stutter at seeing that look aimed at himself. “Have I mentioned that I love you?” Gavin asks. 

Nines chuckles and stands up, stepping over the cats and walking over to Gavin. “You have. But I certainly don’t mind hearing it repeated.” He says with a soft smile. He can’t believe this is real, that Gavin wants him too, that he  _ loves  _ Nines back. 

Gavin grins at him. “Well I love you,” he says, reaching his arms up. He loops them around the back of Nines’ neck and pulls him down into a soft kiss. 

Despite their earlier mood, the kiss is soft and unhurried. It’s warm and it’s loving and it’s everything Nines has ever wished for. 

Gavin pulls away a little while later with a soft smile. “Thank you.” The words are nothing more than a whisper. 

“For what?”

“For believing in me,” Gavin responds shyly. 

Nines smiles and cups Gavin’s face between his palms. “Of course, love,” he says, leaning down to kiss him again, this time planning on practically  _ ravishing  _ Gavin’s mouth until he’s breathless. 

He presses Gavin back against the counter as he explores his mouth with his tongue. When Gavin starts to whimper, he picks him up by his thighs and places him on the counter. He spreads his legs open and stands between them before continuing the kiss. Gavin wraps his legs around Nines’ waist and grinds his hard on against Nines’ stomach. Nines moans into the kiss at the feel of Gavin hot and hard against him, and it reminds him of how hard he is as well. He’s made up his mind and he pulls away with a growl. 

“We’re going to the bedroom now,” he says. 

Gavin nods quickly and Nines picks him back up. Gavin lets out a rather undignified squeak as he tightens his legs around Nines’ waist and wraps his arms around his neck. He carries Gavin to the bedroom and closes the door behind him with his foot. He doesn’t really want the cats to come in and kill the mood. And he’s waited for this for what feels like forever. Then he lays Gavin down gently on the bed. 

Gavin looks up at him with serious bedroom eyes and Nines crawls on top of him, bracing him in between his arms as he holds himself up above him. “I love you,” he murmurs before leaning down to kiss him. 

They kiss for a long time before Gavin let’s out a needy little whine from the back of his throat and starts pushing Nines’ jacket off of his shoulders. “Take it off,” he whines. “Take it all off.”

Nines chuckled and acquiesces, taking his jacket off and tossing it in the corner of the room. He starts swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. Part of him wants to go slow, wants to tease Gavin, wants to make him squirm until he’s even more desperate to see Nines unclothed, but the other part is just as desperate to have skin to skin contact. He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and tosses it with the jacket. Then he stands up and starts taking off his pants. 

He looks up and is a little disappointed to see that Gavin’s already stripped himself of his shirt and pants. He would’ve liked to watch. Oh well. His eyes roam over Gavin’s body hungrily as he takes him all in. “Underwear off too,” He orders, his processors rushing to keep up with the influx of new sensations and thoughts. But he keeps his composure outwardly, he doesn’t want to look as nervous as he feels. He’s excited, but he’s not entirely sure how to go about all of this.

Gavin nods and takes his boxers off, tossing them in the corner before he grins up at Nines. “Better?” he teases. He’s leaning back on his elbows, but sitting up enough to look Nines in the eye, hard cock flushed and leaking on display. 

Nines makes a show of looking him up and down slowly. He licks his lips. “Much,” he agrees. “You’re beautiful.”

That gets a red blush from Gavin and Nines is delighted to discover that it goes all the way down to his shoulders. “Shut up. You’re the pretty one of the two of us,” he mumbles, embarrassed. 

Nines hums and gets back on the bed, tilting Gavin’s chin up to make eye contact. “Maybe in your eyes. But I was designed to look this way. You’re just you. You’re so real.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Gavin says with a frown as he grumbles. “You’re just as real as I am.”

Nines smiles at him. “I’m glad you think so,” he says before he leans down to kiss him. 

Gavin kisses back eagerly and he gasps into the kiss when Nines reaches a hand between them to wrap his slender fingers around Gavin’s cock. “Shit,” he curses, pulling away from the kiss to look down. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ Nines.”

Nines smirks and starts moving his hand up and down, twisting his wrist on the upstroke in a way that makes Gavin shudder and lean against Nines’ shoulder. He loves this, he loves everything about it, Gavin is hot and heavy in his hand, and he’s already addicted to the feeling. He can hardly wait to have it in his mouth.

“Nines,  _ baby _ ,” Gavin’s voice is reduced to a whine with his need. “More,  _ please _ ,” he begs. Nines gladly does so, speeding up his hand and sliding his thumb over the slit to gather the precum beading at the tip. His processors stutter with the sudden idea, the sudden  _ urge  _ to taste, to analyze. 

Nines lets go then and Gavin whines in disappointment before he goes silent when he watches Nines put his thumb in his mouth and sucks off the precum. Nines hums in satisfaction and Gavin lets out a choked, “Holy  _ shit. _ ”

Nines grins at him. “You like that?” he purrs. Gavin nods. “Would you like me to swallow more than just that?” He really does, he wants to feel Gavin on his tongue, wants to have the analysis slow him down, wants to watch Gavin’s face as he does it.

Gavin eyes go wide, pupils blown wide with arousal. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Nines grins and pushes down on Gavin’s shoulders to get him to lie down. “Ok, handsome,” he purrs, and he has plans to pleasure Gavin in two ways at once. “Before we start, where’s the lube?”

Gavin frowns, confused. “I thought you were going to blow me?”

“I am,” Nines confirms, and keeping his composure is just as hard as he is right now. But he wants Gavin’s pleasure to come before his own. “And I’m going to finger you at the same time.”

Gavin whines. “Fuck, alright,” He says, pointing at the bedside table. “In the top drawer.” 

Nines nods and reaches over to open it and pulls the lube out. He smirks at Gavin as he opens it. Then he pours some on his fingers and leans his head down to lick lightly at the head of Gavin’s cock. 

Gavin lets out a shaky exhale. “Don’t tease.”

Nines chuckled. “I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands at the moment. But alright,” he says. He licks a long stripe from the root to the tip with the flat of his tongue before he wraps his lips around the head and starts bobbing his head. It’s definitely a stretch, Gavin is a little over average in length, but he’s very thick. It makes his mouth feel pleasantly full. 

Gavin moans lowly and reaches his hand down to tangle his fingers in Nines’ hair. Gavin tastes kind of salty, and Nines finds that he enjoys it. He likes the analysis of Gavin’s DNA and he likes the taste in general. The weight of Gavin in his mouth is addicting. 

Gavin lets out breathy little “ _ ah, ah, ah” _ ’s and the sound is even more addictive. Then Nines takes him all the way to the base without gagging, being an Android, and Gavin  _ wails.  _ “Shit,  _ fuck,  _ Nines, baby. Fuck, look at you. You’re so good. Oh fuck, Nines, I’m- not gonna last very long if you keep that up.” He’s babbling breathlessly. 

Nines pulls off and grins at Gavin, shooting him a wink before he presses a lubed up finger into Gavin. And good lord, it’s tight. He hadn’t been expecting that, but it’s a pleasant surprise. Gavin chokes on a moan above him. “Fuck,  _ Nines _ .”

Nines smirks, he wants to make Gavin feel good, he has to make sure he’s not going to hurt him. “I plan on it,” he jokes. 

Gavin barks out a laugh as Nines searches for his prostate with his finger. “That was funn-  _ ah! Nines! _ ” There it is. He adds a second finger and presses hard against the spot while Gavin cries out in pleasure. “Nines, baby,  _ please. _ ”

Of course Nines knows what he’s asking for, but he’s a little shit when he wants to be, and Gavin isn’t  _ ready  _ yet. He can ignore his own need to make sure he preps Gavin properly. “Please what?” he asks with fake innocence. 

“You- you know wh _ at! _ ” He tries to say, but it breaks off into a moan on the word ‘ _ what _ ’ when Nines adds a third finger. 

Gavin’s squirming and writhing on Nines’ fingers, desperately pushing his hips back against him in a silent plea for more. It’s so hot, Nines almost can’t take it. He knew with any less control he could get off just on Gavin’s noises and expressions. He clenches tight around Nines’ fingers and rA9, he wanted to be inside him  _ yesterday.  _

“Nines! Nines,  _ please, _ ” Gavin whines. “Nines, I’m ready, please. Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” He chants. 

Nines can’t wait anymore, he’s so hard it hurts and he trusts Gavin’s judgement. He has more experience than Nines. He knows the limits of his own body. So he pulls his fingers out of Gavin, relishing in the way Gavin’s hole clenches in empty air. Gavin whines needily and Nines shushes him softly. 

He bends over to kiss him softly, half for Gavin’s sake and half to reassure himself. He cups Gavin’s face in one hand while he slicks himself up with the other. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “I’ve got you, Gavin.”

He moves his hand down to brace himself over Gavin and uses the other to line himself up. “I- I’m going to make this good for you,” he promises, steeling himself. He wants this so bad it hurts, and he’s terrified of not doing it right. 

“I know,” Gavin says, panting. “I trust you,  _ please. _ ” He wraps his legs around Nines’ waist, steadying the both of them. “Now  _ fuck  _ me.”

Nines groans and nods before he starts to push inside. He barely gets the head in before he’s moaning lowly, he’s so  _ tight.  _ Gavin feels like velvet around him, tight and soft and warm and  _ perfect. _ He pauses to give Gavin time to adjust, he’s not exactly  _ small _ , but Gavin lets out an impatient whine and wraps his legs around Nines’ waist and  _ pulls  _ him closer. 

They both moan at the sudden sensation and Gavin shudders underneath him. Gavin feels  _ amazing  _ around him and Nines is glad he has more self-control than most, otherwise this would be over way too soon. He pants above Gavin, giving him time to adjust as he works to cool himself down. 

Gavin gazes up at him dazedly, “C’mon,” he murmurs. “ _ Move,  _ tin can. I know you want to.” He’s not wrong. “Fuck me  _ up. _ I promise I can take it.” 

Nines shakes his head, “I- I want to start off slow.” He says breathlessly as he starts to move his hips back slowly. “I want,” he pulls almost entirely out before pushing back in slowly, “to make love to you.”

Gavin gives him a bewildered expression before it shifts to one of pleasure as he moans. “That- that’s cheesy as  _ fuck, _ ” he manages to get out, reaching his hands up and looping them around Nines’ neck. 

Nines nods and continues his slow and torturous pace. It feels amazing, but he’s holding back and he knows Gavin can tell. 

He keeps that pace up for as long as he can before Gavin moans loudly and whines out “Stop holding back. Fuck me like you mean it,” Then he sends Nines the neediest look. “ _ Please _ , Nines.”

Nines can’t say no to that. So he doesn’t. He pulls back slowly before slamming back in quickly. Gavin gasps out a startled moan and tightens his grip around Nines’ waist with his legs. Nines moans and starts up a fast and brutal pac, pounding into Gavin while he gasps and moans underneath him. 

“Look at you,” he praises, voice low and broken. “Split wide open on my cock, taking it like you were made for it. Does it feel good baby?” he asks. 

Gavin clenches around him as he moans out a shaky “ _ Yes! _ ” Fuck, Gavin feels so good. “Yes yes yes yes! Harder,  _ please! _ ” He begs and Nines obeys, speeding up the pace and the ferocity as he leans his head down, kissing and nipping at Gavin’s neck. 

Gavin’s legs are shaking and his hands move up to claw desperately at Nines’ back as he sobs in pleasure at the brutal pace. “Nines- Nines, Nines, Nines,” he chants repeatedly, moaning and writhing and whining. 

Nines can feel himself getting closer to the edge and he grits his teeth together. “ _ Fuck,  _ Gavin. Are you close?” He asks, moving a hand down to brush a lock of Gavin’s sweaty hair out of his face. 

Gavin nods quickly. “Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes, Nines, baby don’t stop,  _ please.”  _ He begs, eyes squeezing shut. 

Nines grunts and goes harder, goes  _ faster _ , and then he remembers something he’d noticed one day, and puts his hand around Gavin’s throat. He doesn’t squeeze, just holds it there, but it makes Gavin’s back arch up off of the bed. “Nines,  _ please!”  _ he begs. “Do it, baby, please!”

Nines nods and squeezes carefully, putting pressure on the veins instead of his windpipes.

Gavin cries out loudly and cums untouched with a shout of “ _ Nines! _ ”, spilling all over himself and clenching tightly around Nines, face an expression of pure bliss. 

The cry of his name, Gavin’s expression, and the right heat clenching around him pushes Nines over the edge and he cums as well, moaning Gavin’s name glitchily. He fucks Gavin through their orgasms, pumping his artificial release deeper inside Gavin until he finally slows and stops. He pants above him, Gavin doing the same, and reaches his hands down to pull him up into a kiss that Gavin quickly returns. 

“I love you,” he murmurs into the kiss. “Fuck, Gavin, I love you so much.”

Gavin pulls away and grins dopily at him. “I love you too, Nines.” He groans and lays back down on the bed. “ _ Fuck  _ that was good.”

“Better than-” Nines begins.

“Yes, better than him.” Gavin says with a grin, looking utterly fucked out. 

Nines pulls out carefully and lies down next to Gavin. “I’m going to go get something to clean us up.” He says, getting up. “Then we’ll see if you can walk properly.” He winked and headed over to the bathroom. 

He grabbed a small washcloth and a bowl and filled it with warm water. He looked up in the mirror and his LED turned a brighter blue at how  _ happy  _ he looked, because he  _ was  _ happy. 

He grins at his reflection before he heads back to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and wetting the washcloth. “You did so good,” he murmurs as he starts to clean Gavin off. 

“Mmm, you did too.” Gavin mumbles, eyes closed, looking fully relaxed. 

Nines smiles, relieved. “Good. I’m glad. I mean, you obviously liked it but, you know. It’s good to know I did it right.”

Gavin opens an eye and squints at him. “Of course you did,.” hHe says. When Nines finishes cleaning him off he makes grabby hands at him. “C’mere.” 

Nines obeys and gets pulled down onto the bed. Gavin wraps his arms around Nines and buries his face against his chest. “I love you,” He whispers into the silence. 

Nines’ thirium pump skips a beat. “I love you too,” he says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gavin’s hair. 

“Stay with me?” He asks. 

“Always, Gavin.”

He goes into stasis to the sound of Gavin’s steady breathing and with a smile on his face. 

They go to work together the next day, Gavin with a noticeable limp, and send each other subtle smiles and shy glances that no one else seems to pick up on. 

About two hours into the shift is when he shows up. 

Everett walks into the DPD with a bouquet of flowers in hand and Nines’ heart seems to drop to his stomach as he approaches Gavin, who has his back to him. 

“Hey baby, sorry I cancelled last night. These are for you.” He says, holding them out for Gavin and brushing his bleach blonde bangs out of his eyes. 

Gavin turns around and smiles sweetly, though closer analysis shows that it’s obviously fake. “Oh, sorry, Everett but actually,” he says, grabbing Nines’ hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’m with someone now.”

Behind them, Tina chokes on her coffee as the bullpen goes silent. Then she cheers loudly. “Fucking  _ finally! _ ” she shouts. Then she flips off Gavin’s once again ex-boyfriend. “Fuck you, Everett!” She yells, sticking her tongue out. 

Everett scowls and turns red, embarrassed and humiliated. “Yeah, well I was with someone else anyway,” he huffs before he growls and stalks out of the DPD. 

Gavin grins and flips him off behind his back with his free hand. Then he turns to Nines and pulls him down into a kiss with Tina wolf-whistling in the background. 

They kiss until Fowler shouts at them to get back to work. 

And Nines? Nines couldn’t be happier. 


	2. Art by Peach!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out peach’s twitter! Thanks for this!! https://twitter.com/s_peachxv?s=21

It’s so beautiful and I want to cry! Please give Peach some love!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this so much! Thank you peach! Please go check them out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it. It was actually my first time writing smut all by myself (as opposed to in a rp). Shoutout to my beta Lupo for being awesome and to LikeToLaugh for helping me with the smut. 
> 
> If you liked this fic please leave a kudo, if you loved this fic please bookmark, and if you want to please leave a comment. They water my crops, feed my soul, and clear my skin. Also they’re hella good inspiration to keep writing. If you liked my writing in general, consider subscribing to my account so you get notified whenever I post something new! Also check out my other works!
> 
> And finally if you love reed900 as much as I do consider joining the reed900 hangout discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/FahUpRC
> 
> And with that, have a good rest of your day!


End file.
